ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malware Returns/@comment-24922135-20170420002630
Okay so I guess I'm doing this now. The scene starts off with the remains of Malware reforming back into Malware Malware: Finally I'm back! Now to get revenge on Azmuth. Malware then laughs as his laugh starts to fade away as the screen turns black Glad Malware's return was thoroughly explained and not at all rushed. Good start. Azmuth: Good Jerry, almost done now! Please God no. Ben: looks at the Ultimatrix Oh, no! Galvan Mark II is under attack, by, by ... Malware! Why does the Ultimatrix have a UI element specifically for in case Malware comes back an attacks Galvan Mark II? Kevin: Well you better be going. Gwen: Kevin! Why does this offend Gwen? He's right. If Gwen had concern that he implied they should go alone, she should have brought that up instead of just reacting as though he said something completely wrong. Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill flies away as the screen goes black Oh please don't give Big Chill FTL flight. That's what Jetray is for. Big Chill then flies in and freezes Malware, reverting to Ben Goddammit. Why does Big Chill now have super speed? Ben has a spaceship! Two if he borrows Kevin's. Also why did Rook, Ben's partner, not follow him or even go with him? Ben: I don't think so! transforms into Upgrade Upgrade! Wow, I miss this guy! Oh great. This awful formatting is back. Upgrade merges with a nearby blaster and shoots Malware with it Blaster Ex Machina. It's like Chekhov's Gun except there was no chapter 1 to set up the gun for chapter 3. "How, therefore, -" I here you ask "- is it anything like Chekhov's Gun?" The answer is because it's a superfluous story element that could've been removed. "Oh but it exists to prove that Malware is still weak!" Don't care. Upgrade has an eye laser. It would have been way easier for Ben to use that, and I wouldn't have had to go on this rant about setting up story elements before hand. Oh but I almost forgot this gem Malware: Ben Tennyson! So we meet again, for the last time! that is perhaps the most tryhard cliche line of TNO I have read so far. >There is a device in Azmuth's lab that can make Malware stronger of course there is. I mean that both in the exhausted trope kinda way and literally. Malware gets stronger by absorbing tech. If Azmuth was doing what he normally does and was building another Omnitrix, Malware may even be able to fix himself with that. A blast goes through the roof of Azmuth's lab and an about 100 ft. Malware gets out I think missed a word Malware returns to his size of 8 ft and runs towards Ben and Azmuth WHAT. WAS. THE. POINT? I'm going to predict the next scene watch this: Ben: turns into Way Big Ben: turns into Four Arms Azmuth: Okay but why tho? Ben: Its kinda fun isn't it? Being above everything. Looking down on the world and seein how small we are. What pointless lives we lead. All ants trapped in the hive of society. No escape. Even the birds that now fly at eye level are drawn back to the ground. Even the stars so far above it all eventually burn out. Makes you think, doesn't it? Back to the show. Echo Echo runs towards Malware and attempts to punch him, but Malware manages to merge with his containment suit, destroying it. Thank God is it over? The Rustbucket III lands and Rook, Gwen, and Kevin get out. Oh great they're here... Refer back to my previous point. The sonic waves start to build a new containment suit and then they get in I'm tired. Both in general and specifically tired of your bullshit. The lake starts to turn red as Malware gets out, now hundreds of feet tall WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THIS?! He was 100 feet tall, shrank for NO REASON, and has now grown again. Why?! Also why is there a bar after this bit as though time has passed or the scene has changed? Are you pretending to have ad breaks? Can I have an ad break? This review brought to you by Death of Ben 10! I absolutely promise that Apollo will never willingly give up his accumulated power like Malware seems to love doing so much! Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. Okay here's a thing: Azmuth: Come on, we must hurry to my lab. Kevin: Why? First of all, Kevin: you shut the hell up. You just got here. Do as you're told and try to catch up. Stop slowing us down with your pointless questions. Second: The lab was just destroyed by a 100ft tall Malware busting out of it Third of all: I actually agree with Kevin, you just did let him finish. The full line is: Kevin: Why hell am I even here? Why are Gwen and Rook here at all? At least I got a speaking line Kevin gets four lines on Galvan Mark II. Rook gets one. Gwen gets Zero. I skipped ahead to check. WHY ARE THEY EVEN HERE?! Azmuth: You do know that Galvans can run pretty fast Ben Tennyson. Ben: You did say we needed to hurry. Aside from the dialogue being off-character for both of them, especially given the scenario, this action is in character for Ben. I could see this happening in canon. I wonder if you can draw a second compliment out of me today? I'll draw one of your aliens if you can get three compliments out of me from this episode. Azmuth: It's not your fault Ultimatrix bearer, I should have never created the Galvanic Mechamorphs. *He did not do that on purpose, he's too smart to blame himself for that. *He treats the Mechamorphs like his own children. I doubt very much that regret their creation this much. Azmuth: I recently got this DNA sample of a recently discovered alien known as a Vyroid. Ben: Vyroid, what's that? Kevin: Even I don't know what they are. Azmuth: Vyroids were recently discovered. Why did he repeat the word 'recently' so much? As a note the paragraph immediately following that last part is full of typos. Azmuth touches the Ultimatrix MK10 and it starts glowing yellow My neck hurts and I want to go to bed. Instead I have to explain that DNA is not some ethereal magic that can be summoned with a touch. If he had to SCAN the DNA into the Ultimatrix instead of unlocking it manually, Azmuth would need something to scan. He had nothing. This isn't some missed information either. It says right there he touched the Ultimatrix and that began the scan. The scene switches to Malware outside destroying Galvan Mark II Here's something I forgot to ask earlier: Why. Killing Azmuth? Sure I get that. The Mechamorphs? That too. After all he hated being inferior to them. But what's his motivation this time? What is the point of his rampage? Personally I'd be a little cross with Albedo that he allowed Vilgax to use him as a tool. After all, Vilgax isn't around to take this anger out on anymore. Unless he is. IDK I don't read TNO often mostly because, as this review has probably alluded to, it isn't very good. I want to swear so much during this review. So, so much. So Cyberchase basically has a 'bugger off' dimension with no upper limits to the size of the creatures it captures? You might as well have just used Shock 'N Void and made his mouth do an Upchuck thing so he can eat anything. Cyberchase has a limit, I'll give you that. But he's still beyond OP. Here's how I would have done it: Using a more traditional view of what Cyberspace is, have Cyberchase go into Malware's 'cyberspace' and either reason with or shut down Malware. I'd imagine cyberspace in this context being the robot equivalent of Pesky Dust. A portal then opens and Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Gwen get into it as the screen turns black Their apathy towards anything in the final moments before stepping into the portal to the blender dimension perfectly describes my feelings right now. Please just let me sleep. What have I done to hurt you? Let's speed this up a bit. *Where'd the portal come from? *seriously, where does it go? *why do the gang know this and I don't? *why do they trust it at all? *why did they so willingly leave the Rustbucket III behind? I'm going to bed now. This episode had some interesting things going for it but over all a pointless villain and a directionless plot. You guys have a TEAM OF WRITERS WORKING ON THIS SERIES. It should not take ME to tell you what was wrong with this episode. There are six staff members for this show. Discounting Dio, who is only an artist, you have 5 people who should have worked on this. Removing the writer from that count, leaves you with four staff members who probably never read this. Let me summarise the plot real quick: #Malware attacks Galvan Mark II #Ben unlocks Cyberchase That's all that happens of value. That doesn't flow at all. It has no beginning and the ending is abrupt and stuck somewhere between too 'epic' for the story it's in and just being a bad ending. And once again, my review dwarfs the episode. Blame Creeper, he asked me to review this.